Sonic Heroes: The Movie (soundtrack)
The Sonic Heroes Official Soundtrack features music from the 3D platforming game, Sonic Heroes: The Movie. Track listing # Sonic Heroes: Main Theme by Crush 40 - 3:29 # "We Can" (Theme of Team Sonic) by Ted Poley, Tony Harnell - 3:18 # "Stage 01: Seaside Hill" - 1:36 # "Stage 02: Ocean Palace" - 2:01 # "Follow Me" (Theme of Team Rose) by Kay Hanley - 3:35 # "System Screen: Select" - 1:38 # "Stage 03: Grand Metropolis" - 2:28 # "Stage 04: Power Plant" - 1:04 # "Special Stage: Bonus Challenge" - 2:13 # "Stage 05: Casino Park" - 2:29 # "Stage 06: Bingo Highway" - 2:25 # "Battle: Casino Area" - 2:41 # "This Machine" (Theme of Team Dark) by Julien-K - 4:23 # "Boss: Robot Carnival/Robot Storm" - 2:18 # "Stage 07: Rail Canyon" - 2:39 # "Stage 08: Bullet Station" - 2:16 # "Team Chaotix" (Theme of Team Chaotix) by Gunnar Nelson - 3:42 # "Boss: Egg Albatross" - 1:39 # "Event: Disquieting Shadow" - 0:31 # "Stage 09: Frog Forest" - 1:55 # "Stage 10: Lost Jungle" - 4:41 # "Special Stage: Emerald Challenge" - 2:14 # "Stage 11: Hang Castle" - 4:42 # "Stage 12: Mystic Mansion" - 2:42 # "Stage 13: Egg Fleet" - 2:31 # "Stage 14: Final Fortress" - 2:24 # "Event: Metal Sonic... the Ultimate Overlord" - 1:24 # "Last Boss: Metal Madness" 1 - 3:19 # "What I'm Made of..." : Last Boss /Metal Overlord 2 by Crush 40 - 3:43 # "Event: Finale... Adventure Must Go On" - 1:13 "This Machine" was the first song ever released by the electronic-rock group Julien-K. The song is about Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, the three characters which comprise the "Team Dark" faction in the game, and it is sung from Shadow's perspective. The song appears on the game's official soundtrack. "What I'm Made Of..." is a song by the band Crush 40, which appeared in the SEGA game Sonic Heroes. The song was used for the final boss battle in the game against Metal Overlord. The song is one of two Crush 40 songs in the game, the other being the much more upbeat main title song, Sonic Heroes. What I'm Made Of... marked the beginning of a darker Crush 40 sound, a sound that would appear again in the next Sonic-related game, Shadow The Hedgehog, in the shape of the song "I Am... All Of Me". A demo version of the song was leaked on the internet months before the game's release that featured early instrumental work and a rough draft of the song's chorus. Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax The vocal tracks on this album (Sonic Heroes, We Can, Follow Me, This Machine, Team Chaotix, What I'm Made Of) are on an additional soundtrack titled Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax. The track listing and order is as follows:Game Music Revolution # "Sonic Heroes: Main Theme" by Crush 40 # "We Can" (Theme of Team Sonic) by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell # "This Machine" (Theme of Team Dark) by Julien-K # "Follow Me" (Theme of Team Rose) by Kay Hanley # "Team Chaotix" (Theme of Team Chaotix) by Gunnar Nelson # "What I'm Made Of" (Last Boss/Metal Overlord) by Crush 40 # "My Sweet Passion" by Nikki Gregoroff # "Lazy Days (Living in Paradise)" by Ted Poley # "Unknown from M.E." by Marlon Saunders # "Believe in Myself" by Karen Brake # "It Doesn't Matter" by Tony Harnell # "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 Note that tracks 7 through 12 are bonus tracks from the original Sonic Adventure game. Jun Senoue once again returned to provide music for the game, along with the two songs by his band Crush 40. Replacing the individual character songs, playable teams now have team theme songs. The game features once again returning vocal talents Johnny Gioeli, Tony Harnell and Ted Poley, as well as new musicians Kay Hanley, Gunnar Nelson and rock band Julien-K. The Sonic Heroes Official Soundtrack was released in North America on November 9, 2004. Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax, which includes the original vocal theme songs from the Sonic Adventure game soundtrack, was released in Japan on February 4, 2004. Complete Trinity: Sonic Heroes - Original Soundtrax was released in Japan on March 3, 2004. Sonic Heroes Original Soundtrax Sonic Heroes Original Soundtrax is a video game soundtrack album for the 2003 and 2004 video game Sonic Heroes. It was released as a CD in November 9, 2004 . The album contains thirty songs, plus twelve songs in Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax. The album was also released in Indonesia on December 22, 2004, and only sold in Jabotabek, Surabaya, Medan and Bandung. Track listing References External links *Sonic Heroes on AllMusic Guide Category:Sonic the Hedgehog series songs Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Julien-K